white day
by Ryeosung09
Summary: "Yun, kapan kau pulang?" pair: YunJae
1. summary

**white day**

**Cast: yunjae**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary :**

**"yun,kapan kau pulang?"**

**pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang selalu ada dibenakku, air mata ini sudah tak dapat mengalir lagi**

**warning : yaoi/BL/typo**

Annyeonghaseo autor carl balik lagi,kali ini ff pairingnya yunjae, ff yang ga jelas ini tolong dibaca dan diberi review, arra? kamsa~

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

musin semi...bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung berkicau menyambut pagi datang. musim semi yang indah di kota seoul. tawa anak-anak ditaman, orang-orang berjalan beriringan, membawa beberapa buket bunga, coklat dan hadiah.

taukah? white day. orang-orang biasa menyebutnya. mengutarakan perasaannya pada seseorang, mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada orang yang mereka cintai, teman, keluarga, sahabat, bahkan kekasih.

dan disinilah aku, selalu sama setiap tahun. menunggu ditaman ini. sendirian. selama 3 tahun. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentarkan? menunggu untuk datangnya seseorang, seseorang yang berjanji padaku, berjanji untuk pulang.

seseorang yang kucintai juga mencintaiku. orang yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku hidup sampai sekarang. eseorang yang menyemangatiku, menghiburkun sewaktu kedua orang tuaku meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya.

tahun ke-3. aku tak mau merayakannya dengan black day lagi, merayakannya sendirian, tak ada teman atau orang lain yang menemaniku.

"Yunjae"

nama itu masih terukir jelas pada cincin yang ku kenakan ini, pemberian 3 tahun lalu, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke london, meraih kesukssan disana. mengecup keningku, berjanjimenikahiku saat pulang nanti, lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal. meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

"yun,kapan kau pulang?"

pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang selalu ada dibenakku, air mata ini sudah tak dapat mengalir lagi, terlalu banyak air mata yang mengalir karnanya. mengalir setiap mengingatnya kembali, merindukan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, menanti setiap pelukan yang ia berikan.

disini, ditaman ini, kami memulai semuanya, disini juga kami berpisah untuk waktu yang lama...

" aku pulang jae"

suara itu...aku mengenalnya.

sosok itu, sosok yang selama ini aku tunggu, sosok yang tak kunjung pulang sekarang ada dihadapanku, seseorang yang membuatku untuk setia menunggunya. aku sangat merindukannya.

"selamat datang yun"

aku berlari sambil tersenyum, berusaha menahan air mata ini untuk keluar, mendekap tubuhnya, memeluknya, menangis bahagia dalam pelukannya.

"maaf membuatmu lama menunggu jae"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. character

**white day**

**Cast: yunjae**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary :**

**"yun,kapan kau pulang?"**

**pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang selalu ada dibenakku, air mata ini sudah tak dapat mengalir lagi**

**warning : yaoi/BL/typo**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan tokoh:**

**Kim Jaejoong: **

Kim Jaejoong atau lebih dikenal sebagai Hero sebagai nama malamnya. 22 tahun. Terlahir sebagai anak tertua sekaligus anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang memiliki ckup banyak perusahaan yang terkenal sebagai Kim's Company. Hidup mewah dan dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan jaejoong sedikit tidak mandiri sampai orang tua nya menangkap basah ia berciuman dengan kekasihnya yang juga seorang laki-laki. Jaejjong diusir dan tak dianggap sebagai keluarga Kim. Jaejoong kuat, sangat kuat sehingga dapat bertahan didalam dunia malam yang memabukan sebagai Hero.

**Jung Yunho:**

Remaja 18 tahun yang hidup sendiri tampan orang tuanya selama 3 tahun dengan diwarisi hartaa yang tak ternilai jumlahnya, tinggal disebuah mesion dengan puluhan maid, tanpa keluarga satupun yang menemaninya, kecuali Park ahjushi tangan kanan ayahnya yang setia menemani tuan mudanya. Otak yang cemerlang, wajah yang tampan dan harta yang berlimpah tak jarang atau lebih tepat dikatakan terlalu sering orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Itulah Jung Yunho yang sempurna, bukan begitu?

**Park Yoochun:**

Teman kecil sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Yunho, meskipun umurnya dapat dibilang 3 tahun lebih tua dari Yunho tapi tak menutup kemungkinan ia bekerja dengan Yunho sebagai atasannya. Yoochun dan Yunho berteman sejak kecil, sebelum Yunho lahirpun Yoochun sudah mengenal orang tua Yunho, Yoochun sebagai hyung dan Yunho sebagai dongsaengnya. 22 tahun.

**Kim Junsu:**

Teman Jaejoong sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat jaejoong diusir, junsu lah yang membantu jaejoong membawanya pulang dan memberikan tempat tinggal maupun pekerjaan. Junsu sudah menganggap jaejoong sebagai hyungnya sendiri karna bisa diingat bahwa junsu juga hidup sendiri sekarang, orang tuanya berada jauh ditempat kelahirannya. Pemilik 'MIROTIC CAFE' tempat jaejoong bekerja. 21 tahun.

**Shim Changmin:**

Seumuran dengan Yunho, badan yang dibilang cukup tinggi untuk remaja seumuran nya. Bekerja di tempat junsu sejak usia 15 tahun sebagai bartender. Magnae evil ditempatnya bekerja, sangat manja dengan jaejoong, dongsaeng yang diambil secara Cuma-Cuma oleh jaejoong dan junsu, eommanya sudah meninggal sejak setahun kemarin, tepat 2 tahun setelah ia bekerja ditempat junsu. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap bekerja disini, karna dulu ia meminta pekerjaan ini untuk merawat eommanya yang sedang sakit, tapi mau dikatakan apa lagi jika dia sudah sangat nyaaman bekerja sambilan disini sementara pagi sampai siang ia bersekolah.

.

.

.

Sekian pengenalan tokoh utamanya, untuk tokoh tambahan nya menyusul ne~

*sebarin kotak review* saran nya juseyo~


	3. first meeting

**white day**

**Cast: yunjae**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T-M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary :**

**"yun,kapan kau pulang?"**

**pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang selalu ada dibenakku, air mata ini sudah tak dapat mengalir lagi**

**warning : yaoi/BL/typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

hening...

satu kata menggambarkan seribu keadaan disuatu ruangan kecil dengan penerangan yang minim, bau alkohol menyengat menusuk panca indra, asap mengepul diatap ruangan, nampak seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat sedang tertidur dengan damai dipulau kapuk rapuh yang selama 2 tahun ini menemaninya setiap malam, hanya berdua, ditmpat kecil ini, tempat yang tak layak dikatakan rumah, dikatakan gubuk pun tidak bisa.

Laki-laki bernama kim jaejoong, laki-laki yang sebenarnya ddapat dikatakan laki-laki yang cukup cantik, mata doe yang indah, bibir plum merah muda yang menawan, kulit putih, pinggang ramping layaknya wanita, jika wanita diluar sana menginginkan tubuh yang ramping dan ndah, kini tubuh itu dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki yang seharus memilki tubuh yang kekar layaknya seorang laki-laki.

Hidup seorang kim jaejoong tak lagi seindah dulu, tak seindah saat dia belum dibuang dari keluarga besar kim hanya karena orientasi sex nya yang bisa dikatakn menyimpang, cacian dan maki sudah dilontarkan berulang kali padanya, dianggap mencermarkan nama baik keluarga, dibuang dan tak dianggap sebagai seorang anak, dicap menjijikan, sumpahan menyakitkan, adalah makanan keseharian baginya. Kim jaejoong telah kebal dengan semua itu.

KRINGGGGG

"enghhh pukul berapa ini?" katanya lemah sembari membuka matanya pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 22.00 waktu setempat, menandakan bahwa kim jaejoong harus segera berangkat ke tempat dia bekerja. Terlalu malam untuk bekerja bukan? Tapi memang itulah kehidupan kim jaejoong saat ini. Bekerja pukul 23.00 sampai matahari menunjukan cahayanya skitar pukul 6.00

"MIROTIC CAFE" adalah tempatnya menuangkan semua kesepiannya, dia bekerja disana, entah pikiran apa yang membuatnya pergi ketempat nista itu, mengingat kim jaejoong adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga terpandang dulu, ya itu dulu. Bekerja dicafe atau bar tak hanya pekerja sex kan? Kim jaejoong hanya menemani para pelanggan disana, hanya menemani tak lebih. Duduk bersama, memberi minuman atau sekedar berbincang ringan, tak pernah ketahap yang lebih dalam.

Hero... itu adalah nama yang dia pakai untuk menyamarkan identitasnya, meskipun jaejoong sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya dia tetap memikirkan keluarganya dan tak ingin nama baik keluarganya tercemaran hanya karena dirinya. Jaejoong tipikal laki-laki yang ramah, selalu tersenyum, dan tertawa meskipun tak semua orang lihat diluar sama dengan apa yang jaejoong rasakan. Jaejoong adalah orang yang rapuh jika disakiti, namun dia kuat untuk menahannya sendiri, menahan bebannya sendirian.

"hyung tolong antarkan minuman ini ke meja nomor 5 ne"

"baiklah siap, eh? Kenapa kau belum pulang changmin ah? Besok kau harus sekolah, pulang sana, masih ada junsu dan yanng lain disini" ucap jaejoong saat mengambil minuman yang diberikan changmin.

Laki-laki bertubuh besar, tinggi lebih tepatkan, karna baru berusia 18 tahun tapi tingginya sudah 189 cm. Seorang pelajar dari Dong Bang School. Heran kenapa seorang anak dibawah umur dapat bekerja ditempat senista ini? Jawabannya karena changmin membutuhkan uang untuk membantu ibunya yang sedang sakit, manager Lee yang memang dasarnya sangat baik, tak bisa menolak saat 3 tahun lallu saat club ini baru buka changmin yang daatang dengan wajah yang memelas hampir menangis meminta pekerjaan. Tapi tetap saja changmin seorang pelajar jadi jam kerjanya dikurangi agar dia juga dapat menyesuaikan dengan seolahnya, magaer Lee juga membantu biaya rumah sakit yang dibutuhkan ibunya dan changmin.

Jaejong berjalan dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya membawa minuman berwarna biru bening itu kemeja yang dituju. Menundukan kepalanya sopan lalu mearuh minuman itu.

"minumannya tuan.." sedetik setelah jaejong hendak beranjak dari tempatnya sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya.

"hei cantik, ingin menemaniku malam ini dan mendesah dibawahku?" kata seorang ahjushi tua yang bisa dikira umurnya tak bebeda jauh dengan umur abeojinya saat ini.

"maaf tuan aku hany pelayan disini, dan bukan pekerja SEX" jaejong menekan kan kata-katanya, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ahjushi tua itu.

"ayolah jangan sok jual mahal seperti itu cantik"

"bisa kau lepaskan tangan menjijikanmu tuan?" dengan pandangan yang menusuk, jaejoong melontarkan kata-kata dingin.

"yak! Berani sekali kau! Aku bisa membeli tempat ini, bahkan aku bisa membelimu dengan harga yang sangat mahal!" cengkraman ahjushi tua itu berpindah kepipi mulus jaejoong.

SRAKKK

Cengraman itu terlepas seketika. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh athletis dan wajah yang menawan dan dapat dikatakan tampan dengan mata musang dan bibir berbentuk hati yang sexy.

"aku bahkan bisa membelimu dan hidupmu dengan hanya dengan petikan jari Park Sajangnim yang terhormat". tatapan dingin menusuk hati, wajah tenang dengan senyuman kecil mengejek entah kenpa pria ini begitu tampan meskipun dengan tatapan mematikan.

Pria tambun dengan rambut yang mulai memutih itu menatap remeh anak muda didepan nya, mungkin tak berbeda jauh dari usia anaknya saat ini, atau bahkan lebih muda sedikit. Mendekati si tampan dengan perlahan sambil menghisap benda menyala dengan asap yang mengepul.

" apa aku begitu terkenal dinegara ini sampai sampai kau yang masih muda saja mengenali orang sepertiku? Anak muda sepertimu seharusnya pulang dan mengerjakan pr bukan ditempat seperti ini" katanya meremehkan.

"sepertinya kau lupa siapa aku Park Sajangnim, hmm bagaimana jika kontrak antara Park's company dan Jung's company dibatalkan saja? Sepertinya menarik, masih banyak yang ingin bekerja sama denganku Park Sajangnim yang terhormat" senyuman licik terukir diwajah tampannya, entah harus berapa kali kata 'tampan' terucap untuk mendefinisikan wajah itu.

Jaejoong POV

"sepertinya kau lupa siapa aku Park Sajangnim, hmm bagaimana jika kontrak antara Park's company dan Jung's company dibatalkan saja? Sepertinya menarik, masih banyak yang ingin bekerja sama denganku Park Sajangnim yang terhormat" suara itu...

Kenapa suara itu dapat menenangkanku seperti ini, dadaku menghangat...

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku lembut, tangan besar seakan melindungiku dari segala sesuatu yang akan menyerangku. Aku hanya dapat menunduk takut, takut melihat wajah yang sedang melindungiku ini.

"kau baik baik saja?"

"ah ne kamsahamnida.." kataku sambil menunduk lalu meninggalkan nya.

Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat meskipun hanya mendengar suaranya saja?

Apa aku sudah gila? Tak mungkin aku gila secepat ini, tapi jantungkku tak ingin berdetak normal kembali.

Aku harus bagaimana?

AUTOR POV

Pagi yang cerah yang harusnya dihiasi kicauan burung indah, aroma telur mata sapi yang menusuk nikmat kedalam panca indra, ssambutan senyum hangat untuk memulai setiap aktivitas hari ini. Namun tak bagi seorang Jung Yunho, Direktur Utama Jung company yang menggantikan ayahnya sejak berusia 15 tahun karena orang tua nya yang meninggal saat perjalanan pulang dari German mengurusi perusahaan besar miliknya disana.

Dengan bantuan Park Ahjushi yang adalah tangan kanan ayahnya Yunho menjadi seperti sekarng, seorang Jung Junior yang tak dikatakan junior lagi dengan keadaannya sekrang, semua mata terjutu padanya, wajah tampan dan uang yang tak akan pernah habis membuatnya menjadi sorotan dunia dengan umur yang terbilang cukup muda.

Meskipun dia masih duduk ditingkat akhir dan sibuk dengan urusan bisnis keluarganya tak menutup kemungkinan Yunho menjadi juara disekolahnya, sudah banyak penghargaan yang didapat dari hasil kerja otaknya. Wajah tampan, harta ang melimpah dan otak yang cerdas, sempurna bukan?

"selaamat pagi Sajangnim, Presdir Daniel dari "Universal Studio" ingin menemui anda untuk membicarakan kerja sama membangun taman wisata besar di Korea, pukul 10 pagi nanti." Yoochun, sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho yang selalu setia menemani Yunho, anak dari Park ahjushi. Meskipun Yunho lebih muda darinya tak menutup kemungkinan untuknya berskap sopan, dia atasan bukan?

"arraseo, bilang padanya untuk langsung keruanganku setelah dia datang nanti" katanya sambil memasuki ruang kerja mendiang ayahnya yang diwariskan padanya.

Ruangan besar dengan anunan musik klasik yang menemani laki-laki Jung bersama berkas berkas tercintanya. Sebenarnya jika disuruh memilih untuk mencintai atau tidak dengan berkas itu, rasanya dia akan segera menjawab tidak mengingat ini adalah perusahaan yang diwariskan ayahnya untuknya ia tak akan mau berkutat dengan ini sepanjang hari libur sekolahnya.

TOK

TOK

"Sajangnim Presdir Daniel disini" yoochun dengan sangat sopan mengantar Daniel selaku pemilik Universal Studio untuk menemui atasannya.

"suruh dia masuk"

Yunho menjabat tangan Daniel setelah merapihkan berkas berkasnya ketempat semula.

"Good morning Mr. Jung, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Daniel, please sit down" setelah saling menjabat keduanya duduk bersama.

"Want to drink? Tea? Coffee? Or something?" kata Yunho ramah.

"coffee please." Hanya dengan lirikan mata yunho, yoochun sudah menundukan kepalanya untuk segera mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan bosnya.

"jaejoong antarkan untuk meja nomor 9 palli!"

Dengan sigap jaejoong mengambil makanan lalu segera menuju meja yang diminta. Keseharian jaejoong disiang hari adalah sbagai pelayan restoran,atau lebih tepat dkatakan kedai ramen, meskipun kecil namun tetap saja ramai setiap harinya.

"ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati" jaejoong tersenyum manis kepada setiap pelanggannya. Mungkin karena faktor jaejoong juga kedai ini menjadi ramai dikunjung yang mayoritas remaja perempuan maupun laki-laki.

"oppa bleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" kata seorang pelajar manis menatap jaejoong penuh harap.

"hehehe lain kali saja ne ponselku sedang hilang, atau kau ingin memberiku ponsel baru?" candanya sembari mengacak rambut remaja tersebut dan menimbulkan semburat merah pada pipinya. Lalu jaejoong kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"SELAMAT DATANG DIKEDAI KAMI!"

Jaejoong segera mengambil menu dan menuju meja yang baru saja terisi.

"ingin memesan apa tuan?" jaejoong mengambil catatan kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana selama bekerja.

"apa yang spesial dari kedai ini?"

DEG

Suara itu...

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf banget bagi yang ga suka sama update-an yang kemarin, autor Cuma mau memperkenlkan terlebih dahulu mianhae*bow*

White day ch. 1


	4. Flashback

**white day**

**Cast: yunjae**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T**** \- M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary :**

**"yun,kapan kau pulang?"**

**pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang selalu ada dibenakku, air mata ini sudah tak dapat mengalir lagi**

**warning : yaoi/BL/typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap. 1

.

"apa yang spesial dari kedai ini?"

DEG

Suara itu...

.

xxx

Autor POV

"chogiyo, kau mendengarku?" Yunho melambaikan tangan nya didepan wajah jaejoong untuk menyadarkan jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"ah maaf tuan, ingin pesan apa?" tanya jaejoong gugup.

"aku bertanya menu apa yang spesial disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"di-disini ada ramyeon spesial yang menggunakan lelehan keju dan daging asap untuk menambah rasa dalam ramyeon tersebut"

"sepertinya enak, kau mau itu hyung? Arraseo, ramyeon spesial dua dan lemon tea dua" bahkan Yoochun belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hh baiklah terserah Jung Sajangnim saja.

Yunho menutup buku menunya dan memperhatikan jaejoong yang sedang menulis pesanan sembari menunduk.

"apa kita pernah bertemu? Wajahmu tak asing bagiku"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil tetap menulis menu yang dipesan. Tak berani menatap wajahnya bahkan tak setitik kesalahan pun dilihatnya pada jaejoong tapi mengapa pria manis itu tak mau sama sekali menatapnya?

"itu saja tuan?" lagi lagi jaejoong tak ingin menatap pria tampannya itu. "pesanan akan siap dalam 20 menit, dimohon tunggu sebentar" tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun jaejoong berlalu begitu saja dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Yunho. aku dengar dia sudah pulang dari German, benarkah?" Yoochun menatap sahabatnya itu.

"dia? Dia siapa maksudmu?"

"oh ayolah kau sendiri yang melarangnya pergi 3 tahun lalu dan kau melupakan nya begitu saja sekarang?"

_**Flashback**_

Selayaknya sekolah pada umumnya dengan suasana jam makan siang yang ramai, mata elang tampan menjelajahi seisi kantin menari seseorang yang tentu saja penting menurutnya, teman ataupn sahabat dari kecil bersama selain bersama Yoochun tentu saja dia masih memiliki teman lain.

Kwon Boa. Atau Boa noona yunho biasa memanggilnya, wanita cantik dengan wajah yang menark, tubuh yang ramping dan indah selayaknya perempuan serta suara dari surga yang menjadi kebanggaan bagi sekolahnya. Yunho dan Boa hanya berjarak 2 tahun jadi tak heran jika mereka sangat dekat, apalagi jalur bisnis antara orang tua Yunho dan Boa yang memudahkan mereka untuk saling bertemu dan jangan lupakan bahwa faktanya mereka satu sekolah.

"Noona!" teriak Yunho dari kejauhan sambil berlari kecil.

"oh yunho-ya kau datang?" katanya sambil senyum manis.

"aku akan selalu datang noona, kau datang nanti malam? Ku dengar appa dan ahjushi akan makan malam bersama malam ini"

"ya pasti datang, ada kau disana" katanya disertai tawa kecil.

"arraseo, aku kembali dulu ya, kau tau bagaimana kim seosaengnim jika melihat muridnya terlambat masuk kelas, sampai ketemu nanti malam" yunho berlari ke kelasnya tak lama setelah terdengar suara bel masuk berbunyi.

Alunan musik yang indah, sentingan alat makan beradu serta canda tawa terdengar di salah satu restoran mewah ternama di seoul. Terlihat dua keluarga bahagia sedang berbincang bersama diselingin tawa.

" oh ya yunho, besok appa dan keluarga ahjushi akan ke German, mereka akan pindah kesana untuk beberapa waktu, boa juga akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana dan appa akan ikut untuk mengurus bisnis selama kurang lebih dua bulan, kau tak apa dengan Park ahjushi dan Yoochun dirumah?"

"Be-besok? German? Kenapa mendadak?" wajah Yunho sudah terlihat panik mengingat noona kesayangannya akan ikut serta.

"ini sudah rencana dari dua minggu lalu, boa tak mengatakan padamu?"

Dia melihat boa sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, terlihat boa menundukan wajahnya takut menatap yunho. Tak berapa lama yunho angkat kaki dari kursinya pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"biar aku saja" suara lembut boa terdengar setelah itu berlari menyusul yunho.

"Yunho! Yakk! Berhenti sebentar kakiku sakit" boa terus mengejar yunho menskipun kakinya lecet karena sepatu baru yang diberikan eommanya.

Yunho berhenti tiba-tiba "kenapa noona tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"mian..." katanya pelan. "aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu sedih karena aku pergi, tapi aku berjanji aku akan kembali lagi setelah semuanya selesai"

"Justru jika noona tak mengatakannya itu yang membuatku sedih!" katanyayuhno sambil berteriak, terlihat kilatan matanya marahnya.

"mian..."

"terserah. Pergi saja yang lama aku tak peduli"

Setelah hari itu Yunho sangat marah, benci, juga sedih karena kepergian boa. Apalagi terdengar bahwa orang tuanya meninggal karna kepulangannya dari German mengurus bisnis dengan orang tua boa. Sejak saat itu, yunho memutuskan untuk tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan wanita cantik itu.

_**Flashback off**_

yunho tampak berfikir sebentar. Bayang-bayang masa lalu masih melekat sangat kuat dibenaknya. Sakit rasanya jika mengingat kembali semua kejadian itu. Bayangkan seorang Jung junior yang harus ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya secara bersamaan pada usia yang terbilang sangat muda, 15 tahun. Harus mengurusi seluruh harta waris yang diberikan padanya.

"Perempuan itu maksudmu?" katanya santai sambil memainkan ponsenya.

"perempuan itu? Perempuan itu katamu? Ya Tuhan Jung Yunho, kau masih saja membencinya? Ayolah ini sudah lewat 3 tahun dan kau masih membenci cinta pertamamu?" entah kenapa Yoochun jadi menggebu-gebu saat ini.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Oh ayolah bahkan ini bukan seratus persen kesalahannya, ini benar-benar fakta kecelakaan, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit" suaranya sedikit meninggi.

Diam. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi.

"Dewasa kau bilang? Kau tahu bagaimana rassanya ditinggalkan orang tuamu diusia yang sangat muda? Dengan semua beban dipundakmu? Aku bersyukur karna kau dan ahjushi aku masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, jadi jangan bicarakan dia lagi didepanku atau aku tak akan bicara padamu lagi Yoochun hyung." Suasana menjadi tegang, tak ada satupun orang yang berbicara.

"Permisi...maaf.."

"apa lagi?!" suara Yunho meninggi.

"I-ini aku hanya mengantarkan pesanan kalian" kata Jaejoong gugup, Yunho menghela napasnya berat, maafkan moodnya yang berubah akibat Park Jidat Yoochun ini.

"Maafkan aku Noona, dan terima kasih" Jaejoong terdiam sebentar.

Apa?! Noona?! Apakah mereka tidak tau betapa manly nya seorang Kim Jaejoong?! Tidak bisakah mereka melihat mata bulat, hidung mancung, dan bibir cherry serta rambut panjangnya sebahu dengan warna hitam yang berkilau, dan mereka masih mengatakan Jaejoong itu cantik?! Demi Tuhan, ternya mata mereka masih normal/?

XXX

Jika dari pagi hingga sore Jaejoong harus bekerja di kedai milik Kim Halmeoni, sore hingga malam digunakan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum memulai bekerja lagi nanti malam. Berbaring diatas ranjang kecilnya menatap langit-langit kumuh yang kini menjadi payung bagi hisupnya. sekilas melirik bungkus-bungkus rokok dan botol-botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah, meskipun Jaejoong hidup dengan keras namun dia masih memiliki sisi rapuh dalam dirinya.

"sepertinya aku harus berhenti menghisap rokok-rokok dan minuman setan itu jika ingin hidup lebih baik." hhh Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dengan berat memikirkan apasaja yang sudah ia lewati hari ini.

mencoba memejamkan matanya. tepat sebelum ia terlelap, terlintas dipikirannya pemuda tampan yang mengganggu gendang telinganya dengan suara husky yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. sudah lebih dari dua tahun ini belum ada lagi yang mengganggu pikiran seorang Kim Jaejoong selain keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya, tidak ada yang berhasil menggetarkan hati Jaejoong selama ini, kecuali Choi Siwon ya tapi itu dulu, sangat lama.

Choi Siwon, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pria tampan, sangat mapan dan memiliki otak yang bisa dikatakan cemerlang. Dengan senyuman dan perlakuan yang manis dengan mudah ia dapat menaklukan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dengan perlakuan bak seorang putri kerajaan mampu membuat Jaejoong jatuh pada pesonanya seorang pewaris tunggal dari salah satu dari perusahaan tiga terbesar di Korea Selatan, Choi's Company.

Choi Siwon memang pria yang mampu membahagiakan Jaejoong namun dapat menghancurkan hidpu seorang Kim Jaejoong dalam sekali hempas. ketahuan pacaran mungkin hal yang biasa, namun ketahuan pacaran dengan pewaris tunggal yang memiliki banyak kekayaan dan dipandang oleh seluruh negri dan dengan jenis kelamin yang sama bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi mata masyarakat.

Dicap sebagai seorang penggoda, dicacimaki oleh publik bahkan tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Hati anak mana yang tidak sakit diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun mengapa hanya Jaejoong yang disalahkan? Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri yang mengaku mencintainya hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apapun untuk membelanya, publik seakan diam untuk tidak mengomentari kekasihnya dan semua hanya berdampak pada lelaki cantik yang tidak seburuk itu. hhh sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah terbawa angin, kini Jaejoong sudah hidup dengan nyaman, meskipun susah dia masih memiliki banyak orang yang mencintainya.

Jaejoong menghapuskan semua pikiran masa lalunya, mencoba untuk terlelap kembali, menenangkan dirinya untuk mempesiapkan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya malam nanti. berharap setelah bangun bebannya akan terangkat sedikit.

.

.

.

.

annyeong~

udah beraoa lama ga update?!

parah! parah! parahhhhh!

mian mian sibuk sekolah T.T

janji kalo udah selesai sekolahnya updatenya jadi cepet ya~

doain mau UN tahun ini T.T

Fighting!

Kamsahamnida~

review juseyo~


End file.
